Currently, the Internet is an outstanding resource for receiving directional information for points-of-interest or landmarks. Typically, a user inputs address information to specify an origin and destination. The user provides information that represents a street, city, state, or zip for the origin and destination. After providing all necessary information the user sends the address information to a server that generates the directional information.
When the address information for the origin or destination is incomplete or mistakenly transcribed, entering the address information may become very tedious. For instance, a user that enters address information for the destination and origin but provides an incorrect zip code for the destination and sends the address information to the server may receive a response from the server indicating that the zip code for the destination is invalid. This is an inefficient response, which imposes a burden on the user to find a correct zip code and increases the amount of time before the user receives the directional information. Moreover, the server storing the address information may include a large database that increases the response time because the server inefficiently stores and accesses the address information.